God of the Wild and Goddess of Beasts
by krissykitty411
Summary: I couldn't find any good stories about Pan so I made one up! A young goddess who has cat features meets a young god with goat features. As they grow up they start to realize how they really feel. But will the goddesses' cursed fate keep them apart and can they over come their animalistic natures in order to find true happiness and love with each other? My first published story.
1. Character Info

**God of the Wild and Goddess of Beasts**

**Info**

**Aria**- Goddess of Beasts and forest animals and daughter of the river nymph Neda and the east wind god Eurus.

**Likes**- nature, sweets, the color purple

**Dislikes-** vegetables, rude people, early mornings

**Height**- 5'

**Eyes**- crystal blue with slits like a cat

**Hair-** rich earthy brown, shoulder length as a child, lower back as adult with two braids on left side

**Appearance**- She is portrayed with having the ears and tail of a cat, plus long inhumanly strong nails as claws. Her skin is fair and smooth with a light dusting of freckles across her nose and cheeks and fangs just long enough to peek out when she smiles. As a child she wears a typical Greek dress made from a square of cloth tied around her by a blue and green scarf her mother made. As an adult she wears a short skirt and mid-drift tank top both made from white fox and rabbit fur, the scarf tied around her waist as a belt. She wears no shoes but fur leg warmers to keep her legs from getting scratched or cut.

**This story takes place in ancient Greece and is a mythological romance between my oc and Pan the god of shepherds and flocks.**

**Note: I do not own any Greek gods, just my character Aria, and I'm going to rate this story M for future mushy/lemon scenes later.**

**Please enjoy and let me know what you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 1 Into the Woods

**Disclaimer: I only own Aria, the Greek gods belong to the ancient Greeks. :)**

**Chapter 1**

"Why can't I go into town mama?" I looked up at the beautiful woman who was weaving on her loom and pouted as I knew the answer I was going to recieve to this often asked question.

"Because my little Aria, you are very special and the people of the town do not know how to compose themselves in front of someone such as you."

She smiled sweetly and gestured for me to come closer. I quickly walked over and crawled up and onto her lap and leaned against her chest. She wrapped her arms around me and started to pet my head, running her fingers through my shoulder length hair. My ears flattened against my head in a relaxed gesture as my tail slowly swished back and forth, I looked up at my mother with the most innocent eyes I could manage.

"Please mama! At least let me go outside and play in the meadow! I promise I won't go into the woods this time!" I asked clutching her blouse and nuzzling my head against her to soften her up.

"Oh can those blue eyes get any bigger?" she laughed "okay but stay out where I can see you and be in before supper okay?"

I squealed in delight and squeezed her waist in a hug before jumping down and racing out of the house and outside to freedom.

"I promise! Thank you mama I love you!" I called over my shoulder as I raced out the door and leapt into the soft grass. I felt it tickle my toes and the dirt felt cool and smelled rich in my nose as the breeze lifted and swirled around the fields. I started skipping and twirling through the meadow, not caring if I got dirty, but just loving the feel of being around nature.

Being the daughter of a water nymph and god of the wind has that effect on me. I guess it's just part of my godly inheritance. What my parents didn't expect me to inherit were the traits of a cat. Yep I was born with the ears, eyes, fangs, claws, and tail of a cat. I have other characteristics too like sense of smell and balance, plus a love of cream and fish, but other than that I'm perfectly normal, in a goddess in the making sort of way.

My parents still are not sure why I was born this way, but they love me unconditionally anyway. My mama is Neda, goddess and nymph to the river named after her in Arcadia and my papa is Eurus god of the eastern wind. So there really isn't a clear reason as to why I'm like this but other than being part cat I'm perfectly healthy and happy with my mama and papa here in the hills of Arcadia. My name, if you didn't catch it, is Aria, it means lioness in Greek, and I just turned eight last month.

Without realizing it my twirling lead me close to the edge of the meadow and near the line of trees that marked the start of the forest. I stopped and peered into the trees. Mama had always told me never to go into the forest without her or papa, but I never understood why. As a being of nature I felt so at home in it whether it be in fields and meadows, or forests and woods, that I didn't understand what there was to be afraid of.

I peeked over my shoulder to our villa to see if mama was watching me. My gaze drifted over the villa and when I saw no sign of mama I smiled and bounded into the tree line eager to explore this new terrain.

**End of Chapter 1! I know a little short but this is my first story it will pick up I promise!** **Please rate and Message and tell me what you think so I know whether to continue or not!**


	3. chapter 2 Splash in the Face

**Disclaimer: I only own Aria!**

**Chapter 2**

The first thing I noticed was the sounds the forest made. My ears twitched as I heard the chirp of a bird, the scampering of a squirrel in the leaves and the distant sound of a stream running down a hillside. I smiled at the sounds of nature and started to walk through the forest admiring the trees and exploring logs and burrows.

After about an hour of this I found the running stream and sat on a nearby log to rest before heading home. I yawned and stretched my legs and arms out as my back instinctively arched. I bent down deciding to get a drink when my ears twitched at a slight rustling noise coming from the right of me.

I scrambled to my feet ready to make a run for it in case it was a monster or wild animal. (Yes I'm a goddess but I'm still a kid and don't know what I'm capable of yet so yes I get scared) my gaze locked on a clump of bushes and tall grass as I saw some of its leaves move.

I hesitantly took a few steps closer, in case it was maybe an animal in a trap that needed help.

Suddenly a flash of auburn brown ran out from the bushes and straight into me, knocking us both onto the ground and tumbling into the stream. I squealed in surprise as the water was chilled from the early autumn weather, causing some water to splash down my throat and thus causing me to cough.

I sat up and took a couple of deep breaths to calm my coughing and then turned toward the sound of my attacker also sputtering and struggling to sit up. Our eyes met and we both froze. There sitting next to me was a young boy, maybe a few years older than me, with curly auburn hair and eyes as green as the grass on the nearby hills. But what amazed me more was the fact that he had the horns of a goat peeking out of those auburn curls!

I slowly lowered my gaze to take in the rest of him. He was hairy for a boy his age with a faint trail of hair on his chest leading down his abdomen. And when I came to his legs I found that they were covered in hair and his feet were cloven hooves! Yet even though his appearance surprised me I found myself temped to touch the fur on his legs. It looked so curly and soft even when soaked that my hands almost itched with the urge to run my finger through it.

His leg twitched and I quickly returned my gaze to his face, only to find his eyes focused on my ears. My ears twitched in response to his gaze and he jumped slightly in surprise. My ears lowered in a sad gesture and I lowered my gaze in embarrassment. Then his hand came up and raised my chin so I was looking at him again. He had a small smile on his face and his eyes shone with kindness.

"Hello." He said

"Hello." I squeaked and I could feel my cheeks turn pink. He was talking to me! He wasn't running away!

"Sorry for running into you and getting you all wet. Are you okay?"

I nodded

"Um…we should probably get out of the cold water before we freeze to death." He suggested and offered me his hand. We made our way to the bank and up onto the grass. Without thinking I shook my head and then my legs to remove the excess water, accidently spraying the boy next to me in the process.

"Oh!" I gasped about to apologize but was suddenly being sprayed with water also as he shook his body from head to toe also.

"He he, so what is a little thing like you doing this deep in the woods? You know there are some dangerous creatures lurking out here." He asked as he walked over to a log sitting in the sun and sat down to warm up.

"I should be asking you that, but my mama told me never to talk to strangers." I smiled and sat next to him. He chuckled and tilted his head back into the sun's rays.

"Well my name is Pan, now if you tell me your name we won't be strangers and you can tell me what you're doing out here." He looked down at me through the corner of his eye.

"It's Aria and, Mr. Nosey, I'm here exploring. What were you doing that you ended up crashing into me?"

"I was chasing a nymph that I….um…got in a fight with." He blushed and I tilted my head. In my experience with my aunties and mama nymphs were very nice and caring. Why was he fighting with one? Then of course it came to me, his legs and horns.

"I'm sorry. I know how you feel. Some of the village kids pick on me too. But you shouldn't listen to them. After all it's not your fault you are this way right?" I encouraged as my tail rapped around my waist at the memory of the village kids laughing and pulling at my hair and tail. Yes, humans could be cruel but they did not understand so I always tried to just ignore them and enjoy my trips to the town.

Pan looked down at my tail as I stroked it in my hands in a soothing gesture.

"Yeah you're right. You're pretty smart for such a little kid." He smirked.

"Hey! I'm not that little! I'm just short! I'm probably only a little younger than you!"

"Oh yeah? How old are you?"

"Eight"

"Well I'm ten, so to me you're still a kid." He gave me a mischievous smile and placed his hand on my head. I just stuck my tongue out and blew him a raspberry. He laughed, patted my head, and stood up.

"Come on little kitty, let's get you home before it gets dark." He bent down and motioned for me to climb on his back. I climbed on, rested my chin on his shoulder, and smiled. It looks like I have made my first friend, and he's just as special as I am! Now I just need to explain him to my parents!

**That's it for Chapter 2! The next chapter will be up soon and there will be a few time jumps to move the story along! Please Rate and Message! Thank you!**


End file.
